Ready for Chase?
by Amy Kagamine
Summary: Fic pertama saya.


My First Fanfic in this Fandom and all.

Diambil dari game Grand Chase, dengan karakter Vocaloid.

Tulisan Italic dalam hati dan dalam kurung bicara dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Terbentuknya Grand Chase<p>

* * *

><p>-Trial Forest-<p>

Di Hutan Trial, hiduplah pohon raksasa yang besar. Dia adalah monster yang menjaga hutan itu. Para Chase diuji melawan monster itu. Ujian itu adalah menyusuri Hutan Trial. Ternyata yang berhasil melewati hutan itu cuma 3 orang. Mereka bertiga dibawa oleh Knight Master ke Tower Trial.

* * *

><p>-Trial Tower Tingkat 1-<p>

"Selamat, kalian telah dipilih menjadi Chase, mulai sekarang kalian adalah Tim, baiklah misi selanjutnya adalah melawan Wendy, monster yang menjaga di atas Tower ini, oke ada pertanyaan? kalau tidak ada silahkan selesaikan misi ini, dan ingat, kalian harus bekerja sama sebagai Tim." kata Knight Master.

"Oh kalian lulus di ujian pertama? Perkenalkan aku Luka senang berkenalan dan satu tim dengan kalian, (_mereka seperti anak-anak) ,_" kata seseorang berambut pink, Luka.

"Namaku Miku, aku adalah penyihir, _(Hii, dia tampak seram untuk seorang perempuan). _" kata seorang penyihir yang ceria, Miku.

"Namaku adalah Kagamine Rin, panggil saja Rin, senang berteman dengan kalian," kata seorang Peri, Rin.

"Apakah kau peri?" tanya Miku.

"Sudahlah, ngomongnya nanti saja, kita punya monster yang harus dibunuh!" seru Luka sambil membunuh monster Goblin.

* * *

><p>-Trial Tower Tingkat 2-<p>

"Membunuh monster di tingkat pertama memang mudah, tapi apakah kita bisa melawan Wendy? monster penjaga Tower ini?, aku berharap kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup." kata Rin.

"Mmh.. sekarang bisakah kita memperkenalkan diri kita? Namaku Luka. Aku mengikuti Grand Chase karena urusan "PRIBADI." Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, senjataku adalah pedang." kata Luka memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Miku, anggota penyihir dari, Pulau Penyihir. Kalian pasti tau, aku adalah seorang penyihir." Miku juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Rin dari Pulau Eryuell." kata Rin.

"Eryuell? Oh jadi kau benar-benar seorang peri ya?" kata Luka.

"Apa yang dilakukan peri seperti kamu disini? ini aneh," kata Miku.

"Kapan-kapan aku jelaskannya. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi ayo cepat kita bunuh Wendy, penjaga Tower ini," kata Lire sambil menembak Goblin dengan panahnya.

* * *

><p>-Wendy(Boss)-<p>

"Fiuh, akhirnya kita sampai juga, aku capek," kata Luka.

"*Hah* *Hah* apakah kita sampai? Yay!" teriak Miku.

"GRAWWLLL"

"Suara auman itu? Apakah itu Wendy?" tanya Rin.

"Jadi itu Wendy, monster yang dibilang oleh Knight Master, baiklah ini tidak akan lama," kata Luka.

"Ugh.. untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu hah? kau pikir kamu siapa?" kata Miku mengejek Luka.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Beraninya kau? Kau itu hanyalah seorang penyihir yang lemah!" Luka juga mengejek Miku.

"Hei, semua tenang, kalian ingat kata Knight Master? kita harus bekerja sama sebagai Tim," kata Rin melerai Luka dan Miku.

"Huh, baiklah, Miku maafkan aku ya," kata Luka sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Miku.

"Baiklah kumaafkan, kau juga maafkan aku ya?" Miku membalas uluran tanga Luka.

"Baik, mari kita lawan monster itu," kata mereka bertiga.

* * *

><p>-Outer Wall of Serdin-<p>

"Tch, Goblin ini tidak pernah belajar ya?" kata seseorang laki-laki yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Luka.

"Siapa itu? Ada seorang yang pemalas dan sombong disana," kata Luka.

"Sombong ya? tapi bukankah dia agak ganteng?" tanya Rin.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Luki Megurine, legenda dari Kanavan. Tapi kalian anak-anak pasti tidak tau tentang aku. Aku sedang mencari Grand Chase. Kalian tau grup bernama Grand Chase?" tanya Luki.

"_(Luki Megurine... rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya...)_" Miku mengingat-ingat nama Luki Megurine.

"HEI! Beraninya kau memakai nama margaku, aku tidak pernah mengenal kau!" teriak Luka.

"Hahaha. Lihat kesini merah muda, aku tau, aku seperti merasa mengenalmu, ternyata kita keluarga. Jika kau melihat Grand Chase, kalian bilang, Legenda dari Kanavan menunggu di Xenia. Oke itu saja, selamat tinggal." seru Luki sambil berlari.

"Hei Luka apa nama margamu sama dengan dia?" tanya Miku.

"Ya! aku Megurine Luka, tapi aku tidak pernah kenal sama orang tadi," jawab Luka.

"_(Ti-tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin kan?)_" Miku terkejut.

"Sudahlah kita harus keluar dari tempat ini," kata Rin.

* * *

><p>TBC-<p>

Aduh, anehnya fic pertama aku ini, baca aja tidak berani. Oke jika ada yang mau Flame silahkan, aku tidak keberatan kok. Dan jika ingin dilanjutkan beritahu saja.

Dan oh iya, kenapa Miku terkejut?

Siapa sebenarnya Luki itu?

Baiklah nantikan saja chapter depan.

* * *

><p>Bocoran chapter 2<p>

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian pergi ke Perbatasan Serdin?"

...

"HAA, ada monster serigala!"

...

"Tunggu, aku bukan monster serigala,"

...

"Jadi kalian Grand Chase? baiklah aku serahkan monster disini kepada kalian, aku akan melawan Gaikoz."

...

-Coming Soon-


End file.
